Attention
by ishileis
Summary: Its a story about how Sasuke appreciates Sakura's attention for him. Everytime he comes home, she'll receive him warmly and lovingly... However this will all change when the plus one came in their small family. (Not good with summaries...please read)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: its just a one-shot of a random thought that crossed my mind.

* * *

"Sasuke?!" Sakura exclaims as she opens the door, seeing him in front of her. It was always like that, then Sasuke will observe how she looks, her eye bags darker and more visible and she's quite thinner than the time before he left.

Sasuke knew Sakura worries a lot, she worries about his safety and well being, she worries about his love for her and even if she denies it most of the time, she worries about his faithfulness, Ino always blabbers about Sai's imaginary infidelity even if he's always there for her, so he's sure Sakura had it worse since he's not around for her most of the time.

That's why in every home coming he does, he'll reach out for her face, rub those dark eye circles, caress her cheeks and gaze at her like there's no tomorrow, she will hug him tightly and cries out how she missed him and how worried she is. He will always be happy coming home, knowing she's there to show she cared and that she loves him very much. So as a return, he'll show her how significant she is to him, he'll kiss away all her worries, carry her to their bedroom and spend the night, giving all of himself to her.

It became quite a routine for him when he comes back, to have Sakura all by himself, she'll be doing those wife-y things like cooking his favourite food, preparing his bath, telling him about her day, listening to his qualms, not that he shares much anyway and of course their night activities was what he looks forward to very much, not that he'll show it. If ever his younger self saw him now, he would never believe how sappy he became, mentally that is.

He is still a man, and it really is natural for him to feel that way. He feels this animalistic urge when he's home and with her. He's really lucky to have her, after all, she is considered as one of the most attractive woman in Konoha, and he had to admit, her body had changed drastically, turning her to a most desired woman; Her jade eyes, her creamy white complexion, her legs that go all the way to heaven and how her simple caring movements turn him on whether they're natural or intentional.

He became a lot happier when Sarada came to their lives, she was a bundle of joy for him, and he actually stopped his journey for six months just to be with his two lovely girls. However, of course, he still need to do this journey and mission, so he'll have no choice but to leave, but he comes back always after a week, since he misses his family so much, of course he keeps this all by himself.

But soon afterwards this same bundle of joy he was so proud of, will be his number one rival against Sakura's attention…

He went home after a weeklong journey, exhausted but nevertheless he expected Sakura to open the door, with a smile on her face then she will embrace him and kiss him like it was always their first time, he will then continue it in their bedroom and then 'that' happens.

However, Sakura opened the door with a smile on her face, but this time, she can't embrace him because she's carrying his precious daughter, who also had a cute smile plastered on her lips. She'll let him inside the house then she'll be tending to her daughter again. That night, was the first night he didn't have a score with Sakura.

He never really minded it because he was too happy to care, after all he was also mesmerized by his daughter's cuteness and playfulness, but this actually continued on. The second time, after another weeklong mission again, it was the same welcome and then again there was no 'night' playtime for him and this had progressed a lot of times.

In his next journey, he decided to take a month long one, he thought that it will be more useful for him and his redemption issues, though in actuality at the back of his mind he contemplates that Sakura will miss him very much and their old routine will be back if he went that long. The truth, however, is he was the one who actually suffered, he wanted to go back home earlier, he finished it with just around three weeks.

Like all the other times, he knocks on the door confidently, imagining things like Sakura crying in joy by just seeing his face, Sakura jumping to hug him or rather kiss him passionately in the lips, yet when the door opened, Sakura was all smiles and was carrying their baby in her arms. Again.

"Sasuke! You're back." She says, Sarada gurgling happily, his finger reaches to poke her cheeks which made her giggle again . "Sarada, papa's back." She had her attention to Sarada again, then she ignores Sasuke all over again. He tells himself, he's fine with everything after all.

Sakura goes to the hospital every morning and she brings Sarada with her, so that Sasuke can do his other missions, like with the ANBU and such, then when they're home, she's still like 'Sarada this, Sarada that and so on and so on…' he's not jealous, impossible, he is his daughter so she deserved the greatest attention the world could give her.

One night, He sits in the porch and contemplates about his lack of sex life, he's beginning to think that he's becoming absurd and he's going crazy. Sakura noticed that he's becoming quite moody, so she approached him and sat beside him. "Hey?" she squeezed his hand, waking him out of his stupor.

"Hn." He can't tell her, it'll be the death of him.

"Are you alright? Is there something bothering you?"

"Nothing." He said crossing his arms. "Sarada?"

"Oh. She's asleep… she's getting quite handy at times, but I'm glad you're here to help." She said before standing up, then she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll check on her." She walked back inside the house then.

Sasuke felt quite disturbed after her 'sweet and innocent' kiss on the cheek, somehow feeling her lips on his skin reminds him of his newlywed life, the warm nights, their bodies being one and all that mushy stuff. He decided to stop lurking and be a man, so he went inside and saw Sakura washing the dishes.

He watches her body movements and somehow his eyes were all on her behind, he walks to her and his arms snaked around her waist, his head resting on the crook of her neck.

"Geez… what's into you?" she laughed as she wipes her hands, he didn't talk but he started nibbling her earlobe, his hands crept up and down her sides. "W-wait…"

She turns around to face him, then places her hands on the back of his neck, he smirked and bent his head down to kiss her fully on the lips, Sakura pulled him down to her and he tightened his embrace, his hands were roaming her back before they slithered beneath her clothes and he unclasped her bra.

"God…I miss this." Sakura muttered as Sasuke moved to her neck, he missed this too, very much that it's already turning him insane. He was about to pull up her cloth when Sakura heard a loud wailing in her daughter's room. Suddenly, she pushed Sasuke's face away from her, like he didn't matter at all.

"Wha -?"

"Sarada?" Sasuke heard Sakura's voice when she's already in Sarada's room, he felt quite disappointed but he must also see what happened to his daughter.

He enters the room and saw Sakura comforting their crying daughter, she carries her and pats her back while she kept saying soothing words . Sasuke looked around, trying to sense if there is danger or something.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, his hand reaching to wipe Sarada's tears, she actually stopped crying when she saw her dad.

"She must have been awoken suddenly." She kissed Sarada's forehead, then rocks her back and forth to make her sleep again. "Can you hold her for a while? I'll just get some milk."

"Hn." He nods then carefully gets a hold of his daughter from Sakura, while she rushed in the kitchen. Sarada kept on staring at him. He felt his heart swell with pride whenever he sees her. He looked back and saw Sakura being busy, so he cooed at his daughter, which made her giggle so much.

"Awww… So cute." Sakura said, freezing Sasuke on the spot. "You're a dad now, Sasuke, you shouldn't be embarrassed with things like this, you don't look funny anyway… you look more handsome." She said after getting Sarada from his arms then feeds the bottle to her. "For me that is."

Sasuke just sat beside her and watched her feed Sarada, she baby talks with her and her daughter smiles while drinking milk, a while later she fell asleep and Sakura place her carefully back in the crib.

"Thank you." Sasuke said softly while Sakura was wiping the loose hair of Sarada.

"For what?" she asks, then adjusts a pillow on the crib.

"For everything." Sakura glanced at him and smiled, that beautiful smile that could melt every bone in Sasuke's body. "Because of all the things…I did…I've never imagined having a life like this, thank you for giving it to me."

"Geez… I love you so much, you know?" she smirks and pinched him in the cheek, not quite the reaction he's expecting.

"Hn." He nods, somehow seeing his wife all loving and beautiful, he's once again on his other self, which still had the wish of ravaging her; then he remembered about their unfinished business.

"She's so pre – " she was intently looking at Sarada when abruptly, Sasuke carried her and like a sack of rice, hoisted heron his shoulder. "What the -? Sasuke?" she protests but he carried her up to their bedroom, then puts her down, roughly, at their bed.

"Sasuke?" She asked again, quite frightened with his sudden actions. Unexpectedly though, he reached for the hem of his shirt and swiftly peeled it away from his body, revealing his perfectly toned pectorals and six packs, making Sakura gulp hard. He slowly hovered at her, while she scoots away from him, but her head already hit the bed stand. "Is there something – "

"You…" he just said, then moves closer until he claimed her lips hungrily. It was so good, that Sakura completely forgot about everything, her hands were on his back pushing herself towards him. "I want you badly." He whispered huskily on her ear, before he ravished her neck. His hand was already beneath her clothes caressing her flat tummy, sending shivers to her whole body.

"I want you too…" she said before her hands crept to his face and then forced him to look at her and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke froze, Sakura stopped what she was doing. "Sakura-chan!?"

Sasuke swears nothing is going right today, he's about to get laid and now, this stupid-of-a-friend he have, disturbs them. "Don't." he said sternly.

"It's Naruto." She said trying to push him away from her.

"Tch." He claims, but didn't move an inch.

"Come on Sasuke." She said squirming beneath him. He had no choice, he rolled over and let's her go to the door. He face palmed and then stood up from the bed, deciding a good and terrific way to murder a certain 'Dobe.'

"Naruto?" Sakura greets as she opens the door. "What is it?"

"Oh! Hinata-chan's craving for the dumpling you made last time, I was hoping you still have some."

"I left some ready-mades, I'll just get them, come here." She invites him in and as soon as he steps inside her house, a kunai almost hits him in the head.

"What the - ?"

"Dobe." Sasuke shows himself to him, his eyes glaring and if looks could kill, Naruto would've been dead the moment he looked at him. He walks towards him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Ehh… did I disturb something?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck then another kunai came flying towards him again. "Oi! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I am going to." He said, then Sakura butts in.

"Hinata's having some cravings…It's understandable that Naruto goes out late in the night to find what his wife was looking for."

"Is that really necessary?" Sasuke asked.

"What? You didn't do it?" Naruto asked. "This is my second time, y'know."

"Well… you were away when I had my cravings." Sakura bit her lip and Sasuke felt quite guilty. "But it's just a minor thing. So…uhhh… Naruto, do you want me to fry them?"

"Ahh…yes, if – "

"No he'll fry them." Sasuke said then crossed his arms.

"Really? I still remember the last time you tried. You almost blew your house." She insisted.

"Ah…" Naruto looked at the very much agitated Sasuke, who'll probably kill him if he asks Sakura to fry the dumplings. "I'll just do it."

"Are you really sure?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Yes, he is. Or I will fry him." Sasuke stated harshly, earning a glare form Sakura. "What?"

"Here, Naruto." She gives the dumplings to him. "You know what to do."

"Yeah… I'll leave you two then." He instantly disappeared.

Sakura sighed and closed the door, then she locked it, when she turned around she saw Sasuke looking at her like there's something wrong.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't there." He said.

"I told you its fine." She smiles. "You're lucky you're not there, or else you'll lose that face of yours." She jests, then Sasuke moved closer with a few seconds, he already had her pinned to the door. "Can I say something?"

"Hn." He nods while he was on her neck again, he just loves placing kisses everywhere in her body.

"You seem quite eager…for this."

"Hn." He says again, this time, he needs to make sure they'll continue, so his hand already grasped her mound and then his other hand moved south rubbing her down there.

"Ahhh…" she breaths out and her hips moved in the direction his fingers move, he stopped then his hand was already beneath her panties.

"You like this?" he teased as his fingers toyed with her sensitive bud. It felt too good for Sakura that she grasped Sasuke's back, while he continued his ministrations.

Sasuke's gonna have it today, or so he thought. All of his dreams were shattered when he heard crying. Again, and if Sasuke wasn't a well restrained man, he would've pulled his hair in frustration. Sakura stopped too then pushed him away forcefully causing him to lose balance, this time he actually fell on the floor. What misfortunes are occurring, right now? He's annoyed to the maximum level. How long has it been since the last time? Three months? He went to their room then laid on his bed, face first.

Sakura calmed Sarada, the little baby must've been startled with Naruto a while ago, but she instantly drifted to sleep. A few rocking and after making sure her daughter's in her fantasy dream land, Sakura goes to their bedroom and sees Sasuke on the bed. She laughed at his reactions, she seemed to notice his mood this days and she's quite sure what he's feeling actually, she tiptoed her way to him, then rests on top of him, surprising him.

"Sasuke?" she calls, her finger traced weird patterns on his back. "Hey."

"Hn." He glances at her.

"Are you asleep? Too bad…I was hoping we could…" she seduces. Sasuke suddenly turned around changing their positions, his hand on the sides of her face while Sakura giggles.

"I was hoping too…for quite a long time."

"I'm quite tired actually." She teased.

"Seriously?"

"Nope. I'm energized actually. "she smacks him in the arm.

"Me too." he said before bending down to kiss her, Oh boy! this is it and Sasuke's gonna have it tonight.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling quite fulfilled, he felt quite drained but he's a well trained man. His hand reached out for the other occupant but it was welcomed by an empty pillow, it didn't feel warm, so she must've been up earlier.

He sits up and flexed, then glanced at the empty bedside, memories of last night flashed through his mind making him grin, how many times they did it, changed positions, his wife's expressions and everything. He decided to stop his nonsense of a daydream and instead get to his object of desire.

He walks to the dining room and saw Sakura fully dressed, carrying Sarada in one arm, while her other arm organizes some of Sarada's baby needs, she looked quite in a hurry.

"Morning." He greets, earning Sakura's attention.

"Good morning too." She said and something in her smile tells him he did a good job last night. "I'm late for work."

Sasuke reaches out for Sarada, his baby automatically flungs her arms to him and then he carries her, surprising Sakura. "I'll take care of her."

"Eh? You had nothing to do today?" Sakura asked, Sasuke nods but he plays with Sarada. "Ok."

Sakura then poked Sarada's cheek and did her cute baby talking again, making Sarada giggle and drool. "Mama's going." Sakura cooed then kissed her baby's cheek. Somehow, and hilariously Sasuke moves closer, he thinks he somehow puckered his lips, as if expecting Sakura to give him a good bye kiss too, but his oh-so ignorant wife looked the other way.

"Her things are in this bag." She said rummaging it, and he disappointedly removed that duck expression. "I'll be going on then." She waved good bye and left.

Sasuke sighed, last night he swears Sakura can't get enough of his lips, does she have to really ignore him when Sarada's with them. He looks at the happy baby in his arms and she was smiling like she knew her dad's demise.

Suddenly, Sakura came back then pulled Sasuke's collar and forcing a passionate kiss with him, he was surprised, so he wasn't able to relish it and realized when Sakura already freed his lips, she pulls him down her level and whispered something in his ear.

"If I come back and she's asleep. I'll give you a reward." She winked at him then waved goodbye to Sarada again, this time she really left.

Sasuke looked at Sarada who was still happy. "Looks like your mom still prefers me over you." Sarada suddenly puked at Sasuke, but she giggled.

"Ok…I'll have you sleeping in no time."

* * *

A/N: Sappy Sasuke seemed OOC but hey... :) I can't get enough of the fact that they're really CANON :) R/R

please help me...I'm still thinking if i'll make this a one-shot or a long one hehehe... hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've decided to make it a One-shot! Yehey...

But this is just an extra chapter, changed it to rated M :) I decided to make a Sasuke and Sarada moment on my other FF :)

Thanks for reading. (Its quite unrelated to the first one...its just a bonus anyway...let me know what you think ^_^)

* * *

When it comes to sex, Sakura's usually the loud one and Sasuke, being Sasuke limits himself to grunts most of the time. Its not that Sasuke complains, he actually like it when she shows her appreciation like that.

However it was getting harder for the both of them to do 'that' because Sarada, now a 3 year old adorable little girl, is a light sleeper. She wakes up in the middle of the night due to some stupid cicadas or owls, then she'll cry and run to her parents' room, much to their chagrin.

Sakura, being Sakura was fine with it. She'll love having her daughter beside her most of the time. Then again, Sasuke will be left out, though he enjoyed watching the two most valued ladies in his life sleeping while cuddled with each other.

However, since Sasuke leaves a lot there will be times when he'll be mssing those lovemaking sessions with his wife, so when he comes home he would want to get a hold of Sakura all for himself, he thinks its more doable now, since Sarada isn't needy of a 24/7 attention at her current state.

There was this time when some carnal desire came over him when he got home because Sakura was being really adorable and she was wearing some scanty covering for herself, it wasn't intentional, it was because he came earlier than expected and she just came home from work and was changing when she heard the knock so she decided to wear only an old shirt of his that cuts up to her thighs only (and it's seductively loose enough to reveal a shoulder).

Lucky for him, Sarada's asleep in her bedroom, she went with Sakura to work so she probably got tired playing in the day care part of the hospital. So like what he used to do, he'll do some awesome foreplay to get his wife ready and all.

They were already at it, with him plunging inside her and she's making this adorable moans that turns him on a lot more, however they were almost gonna hit it when there was a knock in their bedroom door.

"Mama." That voice.

"Shit."Sakura swears. She seldomly almost rarely swear, honestly he could only hear those bad words from her when they're doing it or when she's really agitated.

"Mama?" Somehow she sounded teary, so Sakura reluctantly pushed Sasuke away from her. She was already naked, so she covered up with her robe and decided to cater to her daughter's qualms. Sasuke grabbed his discarded boxers and shirt and decided to clad himself too, knowing full well where this will be heading to.

Sakura opened the door to see her daughter teary eyed while clutching her toy. She bent down to her level and kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asks. "Are you scared?" Little Sarada nods and rubs her eyes, then she hugged her mom and grasped to her robe.

"Can I sleep here, please mama?" She said ever so cutely that Sakura just agreed, forgetting all about the situation she was a while ago.

Sasuke removed the creases to the bed sheets and positioned himself to the side, he was quite irritated, as any man who was 'deprived' should be. Sakura came with her daughter. The little one climbing in the bed, her mom following so that she's placed in between her parents.

"Papa." She says and this time she snuggles beside him and instinctively he wraps an arm around her.

"What kept you awake this time, sweetie?" Sakura said while stroking her baby girl's hair.

"Scary sounds..." she mumbles scooting closer to Sasuke. "I thought mama's in trouble."

"In trouble?" Sasuke probed.

"But you're fine, Papa's here anyway." She adds, she didn't know he was here since she was asleep when he came.

"Yes he's here. So why do you think mama's in trouble?"

Sarada thought quietly. "I heard mama scream many times, but you're fine...just bad dream." She yawned.

"Yeah... that's probably a bad dream... Mama's not gonna scre-" that's when she realized. Sasuke cleared his throat and Sakura's face was red as a california tomato.

"Yeah Mama...Papa's here to kill the one who make mama scream." She exclaimed before she felt sleep conquer her.

Sakura was actually perplexed with her daughter's reaction that she wasn't able to sleep after Sarada had drifted off.

"She wants you to kill yourself, Sasuke." Sakura said looking at her husband who was unconsciously tapping her daughter's shoulder, and was at the same state of perplexity as she is.

"Hn." He mutters. Somehow thinking of a way to make the walls soundproof.

* * *

A/N: told you its just random...hahaha


End file.
